Yume no Tobira
by Meshalana
Summary: Hikaru ist in Akira verliebt, und das muss er jetzt nicht nur Akira, sondern auch noch Sai beibringen...
1. Yume no Tobira 1 of 2

Titel: Yume no Tobira  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Autor: Mesha  
E-mail: mesha-chan@shonen-ai.de  
Pairing: Hikaru x Akira  
Warning: hmm, shota? Wenn man bedenkt, das beide erst 13 sind... aber  
es passiert nicht wirklich viel. ^^;  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Hikaru no Go liegen bei Hotta Yumi & Obata  
Ken sowie Shueisha und Studio Pierrot.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Du, Sa~ai?"  
  
"Nicht schon wieder ein Geschichtsaufsatz, Hikaru..." Der Geist brach  
theatralisch auf dem Boden zusammen. Der Junge, der selbstvergessen an  
seinem Schreibtisch saß und auf einem Bleistift herumkaute, sah bei  
dem Geräusch auf und runzelte die Stirn, als er Sai so wenig würdevoll  
auf dem Boden herumliegen sah.  
  
"Wirklich, Sai... du bist manchmal sowas von kindisch!"  
  
Der Geist schmollte und starrte vorwurfsvoll nach oben. "Das ist ganz  
allein deine Schuld," gab er zänkisch zurück, "du zwingst mich, deine  
Hausaufgaben zu machen, und dabei durfte ich schon soooo lange kein Go  
mehr spielen!" Er schniefte laut, doch Hikaru schenkte ihm schon gar  
keine Beachtung mehr. Statt dessen starrte der Junge wieder aus dem  
Fenster und seufzte leise.  
Sai beobachtete ihn für einen Moment, richtete sich dann schließlich  
wieder auf und trat näher an ihn heran.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir, Hikaru? Du bist doch sonst nicht so  
nachdenklich!"  
  
Einige Momente blieb Hikaru unverändert sitzen und betrachtete  
weiterhin den Ausblick, der sich ihm durch die sonnenbeschienene  
Glasplatte bot, dann drehte er sich doch zu dem Geist hin.  
  
"Sag mal, Sai..." murmelte er, während er sein Kinn auf seinen  
verschränkten Händen abstützte, "du kennst doch Touya Akira..."  
  
"Hikaru, was ist los? Natürlich kenne ich ihn, und das weisst du ganz  
genau!" Sais Augen verengten sich leicht als er sich misstrauisch  
vorbeugte, seinen Kopf zwischen Hikaru und das Fenster brachte, so  
dass der Junge ihm nicht wieder ausweichen konnte.  
Immer noch saß Hikaru still auf seinem Stuhl, eine Hand spielte mit  
einem kleinen, gefalteten Zettel, der so aussah, als würde er diese  
Behandlung nicht mehr lange überstehen, ohne in kleine Fetzen zu  
zerfallen.  
"Irgend etwas ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los. Du gibst mir Bücher  
über Go, lässt sie mich in Ruhe lesen ohne alle paar Minuten nach  
meiner Hilfe bei deinen Hausaufgaben zu schreien... und ja, du machst  
deine Hausaufgaben regelmäßig! In den letzten paar Tagen habe ich dich  
öfters als in den letzten Monaten zusammen hier am Schreibtisch sitzen  
und schreiben gesehen. Hikaru... sag mir doch einfach, was dich auf  
einmal so verändert hat!"  
  
Hikarus Finger verkrampften sich kurz um den Zettel in seiner Hand, um  
ihn dann sorgfältig wieder glattzustreichen. Die Bewegung schien  
unbewusst, fast liebevoll, und erst nach wenigen Sekunden, als ihm  
Sais Blick bewusst wurde, zogen sich die Finger wie ertappt von dem  
Stück Papier zurück. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl  
fallen und drehte sich um, sein Blick fixierte jetzt nicht mehr die  
Straße vor seinem Fenster, sondern die Wand.  
"Du hast recht, Sai... ich muss dir etwas sagen."  
  
Sais Augen leuchteten auf. "Ha! Ich wusste es!" sagte er freudig, als  
er sich vor dem Jungen auf dem Boden niederließ. Seine Augen bohrten  
sich in Hikarus, er stütze die Arme in die Hüfte und gab sich alle  
Mühe, den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass Hikaru ihn nicht eher loswerden  
würde, als bis er ihm auch das letzte Geheimnis verraten hatte.  
  
"Worum geht es? Sind deine Noten so schlecht, dass selbst du jetzt wie  
verrückt lernst, bevor deine Eltern es mitkriegen? Oder... Hikaru, du  
wirst doch nicht etwa etwas böses getan haben? Nein, nein, warte, sag  
es nicht, ich weiß es!" riet der Geist eilig drauf los. "Wenn man den  
ganzen Tag abgelenkt ist und es nicht mehr mitbekommt, wenn andere  
Menschen einen ansprechen, dann ist man v-e-r-l-i-e-b-t!" Sai sang das  
letzte Wort förmlich und strahlte befriedigt, als eine verräterische  
Röte Hikarus Gesicht überzog.  
"Ha! Ich wusste es, ich wusste es!" Er sprang in die Luft und hüpfte  
im Kreis um Hikaru herum, um ihn stürmisch zu umarmen. "Das ist so  
niedlich... mein kleiner Hikaru wird erwachsen!" Er wischte sich  
übertrieben die Augen und strahlte nur noch stärker, als Hikaru  
stöhnend sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen versteckte.  
"Ist es Akari? Sie ist es, ne? Ne? Sag es, na los!"  
  
"Sai!" Hikaru sprang auf und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Sei doch endlich  
mal ruhig!"  
  
"Aber-"  
  
"Nichts aber! Wenn du willst, dass ich dir etwas über mich erzähle,  
dann erwarte ich auch, dass du zuhörst und dich nicht wie ein  
Dreijähriger benimmst!"  
  
Sais Schultern sanken herab und er nahm schmollend wieder auf dem  
Boden Platz.  
"Du bist gemein, Hikaru... ich hab mich doch nur für dich gefreut!"  
  
Der Junge verdrehte seine Augen und ließ sich dann wieder auf seinem  
Stuhl nieder. Eine Hand griff hinter sich zum Schreibtisch, um den  
dort liegenden Zettel zu ergreifen und langsam zwischen seinen Fingern  
hin- und herzuwenden, die andere ergriff eine der langen, hellen  
Ponysträhnen und zog an ihr, als wäre sie an seiner momentanen  
Verwirrung schuldig.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, Sai... das ist nicht grade  
einfach für mich, also sei bitte erst mal ruhig, ok?" Er wartete erst  
gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern fuhr gleich eilig fort. Langsam  
drängte die Zeit...  
  
"Teilweise hast du sogar Recht, Sai, da gibt es jemanden, den ich...  
den ich sehr mag!"  
Wieder nahmen die Finger ihren liebkosenden Weg über die zerknickten  
Ränder des Zettels auf. "Ich bin... es... ach verdammt, ich weiß  
nicht, wie ich dir das erklären soll, ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht  
ganz!" brach es plötzlich aus ihm hervor. Er sprang auf, ging in  
Richtung Tür, überlegte es sich jedoch schon nach einem Schritt wieder  
anders und drehte sich zu Sai um.  
  
"Akira! Es ist Touya Akira!"  
  
Seine Finger verkrampften sich hart um das Stück Papier, so hart, dass  
seine Fingernägel in seine Handfläche bissen. Mit geschlossenen Augen  
wartete er auf Sais Urteil, das unweigerlich kommen musste. Gelächter,  
Entsetzen oder Ekel... der Geist würde ihn verabscheuen, würde den Tag  
verfluchen, an dem er sich in Hikarus Herzen eingenistet hatte.  
  
Aber nichts von all diesen Reaktionen geschah, gar nichts. So  
angestrengt Hikaru auch lauschte, er hörte keinen einzigen Laut.  
Schließlich öffnete er die Augen wieder, auf alles gefasst. Konnten  
Geister eigentlich ohnmächtig werden...?  
  
Noch bevor er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, sprang Sai wild  
vor ihm auf und ab und - quietschte. Ja, er quietschte, als etwas  
anderes ließ sich das durchdringende Geräusch nicht bezeichnen, das  
Hikarus Ohren attackierte.  
  
"Sai?!"  
Hikaru starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Vielleicht hatte er es jetzt  
ja geschafft, den Geist in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?  
  
"Oh Hikaru, ich bin ja soooooo glücklich!" Sai schlang seine Arme fest  
um den Jungen und erstickte ihn dabei fast mit seinen langen Ärmeln,  
ließ ihn erst wieder los, als Hikarus strampelnde Füße wiederholt sein  
Schienbein trafen. "Das ist so toll, Hikaru! Super! Ich freu mich  
so...."  
  
"Sai!" Hikaru schrie schon wieder, und auch diesmal hatte sein  
Ausbruch den gewünschten Effekt, der Geist verstummte.  
  
Hikaru holte tief Atem und zwang sich zur Ruhe. "Du.. freust dich? Was  
soll das heißen?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.  
  
"Na was soll das wohl heißen? Dass ich mich freue!" gab Sai beleidigt  
zurück und verschränkte seine Arme. "Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich  
darauf bestehen würde, dass Akari viel besser zu dir passen würde?"  
  
"Nein, aber..." Hikaru sah Sai sprachlos an. Er hatte sich ja auf  
vieles gefasst gemacht, aber damit, dass der Geist sich für ihn freuen  
würde, hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
"Wieso?" fragte er schließlich, immer noch etwas verwirrt von dieser  
unvermuteten Wendung.  
  
Sai grinste und schlich nah an Hikaru heran, um sich dann zu seinem  
Ohr herabzubeugen. "Weil ich..." begann er zu flüstern, sprang dann  
plötzlich wieder glücklich in die Luft, "dann jeden Tag mit einem  
wirklich guten Go-Spieler spielen könnte!" 


	2. Yume no Tobira 2 of 2

Yume no Tobira  
2/2  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hikaru starrte Sai für einen langen Moment verblüfft an. Er hatte mit  
allem gerechnet, war eigentlich sogar fest davon überzeugt gewesen,  
dass der Geist ihn und seine Gefühle für abstoßend halten würde. Und  
selbst wenn Sai es akzeptieren würde...  
"Das ist doch kein Grund!" brach es schließlich ebenfalls beleidigt  
aus ihm heraus. Jetzt war er an der Reihe mit Schmollen. "Und glaub ja  
nicht, dass ich dich mit ihm spielen lasse! Wenn einer mit ihm spielt,  
dann bin ich das!"  
  
"Ach ja?" Sais rechte Augenbraue hob sich, er musterte Hikaru mit  
einem äußerst amüsierten Blick.  
  
"Was... Oh!" Der Junge lief rot an, als ihm klarwurde, wie Sai seine  
Worte auffasste "Hentai! So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Ich meine, es  
ging um Igo, nicht um - obwohl das natürlich nicht heißen soll, dass  
ich nicht - Sai! Hör auf damit!"  
  
Sai kicherte und schlang seine Arme wieder um Hikarus Körper. "Ich tue  
gar nichts, ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn du gleich an so etwas  
denkst!" Liebevoll strich er über Hikarus zerzauste Frisur, stütze  
sein Kinn auf seiner Schulter auf, um ihn für einige Sekunden still in  
seinen Armen zu halten. "Das ist schon ok, Hikaru - ich werde immer  
für dich da sein, das weißt du, hmm? Egal, in wen du dich verliebst,  
das wird nie etwas an unserer Freundschaft ändern."  
Hikarus Arme drückten Sai wortlos an sich, schließlich räusperte er  
sich verlegen und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Danke," sagte er leise, "ohne dich hätte ich das niemandem erzählen  
können." Still lächelten sie sich einige Momente lang an, bis Hikarus  
Blick letztendlich auf die Uhr fiel und ihm bewußt wurde, dass ihm nur  
noch wenig Zeit blieb, bis...  
  
"Oh verdammt! Akira kommt gleich!"  
  
Wild sah er sich um, aber alles war noch genau so, wie er es schon  
gestern vorbereitet hatte: das übliche Chaos beseitigt, das Go-ban,  
welches ihm sein Großvater geschenkt hatte, mitten im Zimmer aufgebaut  
und in der Stereoanlage eine CD mit dem, was seine Mutter als  
romantische Musik bezeichnen würde. Nicht, dass er tatsächlich  
vorhatte, sie anzustellen, das Ganze erschien ihm viel zu albern -  
schließlich war das hier die Wirklichkeit und nicht irgendein dorama!  
Aber immerhin hatten diese Vorbereitungen geholfen, seine Nervosität  
zu bekämpfen. Jetzt allerdings, da nichts mehr zu tun war als zu  
warten, kehrte sie mit voller Stärke zurück, ließ sich kalt in seinem  
Bauch nieder und zeigte ihm eine endlose Folgen von Szenen, in denen  
Akira ihn und seine Gefühle auslachte.  
  
"Nein nein nein, nichts davon wird geschehen, er mag mich, ich weiß  
es..." murmelte er, um sich selbst Mut zu machen.  
  
"Er mag dich? Du weißt es? Und wieso kommt er hierher? Oh Hikaru,  
erzähl, erzähl! Was hast du alles vor mir verheimlicht? Und wie? Ich  
hätte das doch mitbekommen müssen!" Sai lief aufgeregt zwischen dem  
Fenster und der Zimmertür hin- und her, als wäre er derjenige, der es  
nicht mehr erwarten konnte.  
  
Hikaru grinste ihn an. "Er kommt hierher, um Go gegen mich zu spielen.  
Und dass er mich mag, das weiß ich, weil wir uns seit einiger Zeit  
Briefe schreiben... Am Anfang ging es nur um Go, ich glaube er war  
mißtrauisch, wieso ich ihn am Anfang so problemlos schlagen konnte und  
später dann doch wie ein Anfänger gespielt habe. Ogata-sensei hat mir  
eines Tages einen Zettel zugesteckt, und seitdem hat sich das halt so  
entwickelt, wir kamen dann von Go-Problemen irgendwann zu  
persönlicheren Sachen, und... naja, ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass  
er mich auch mag. Das merkt man an seinen Briefen, irgendwie. Es sind  
kleine Sachen, die zwar nicht wirklich wichtig sind, die man aber  
nicht schreiben würde, wenn man jemanden nur als Konkurrenten sehen  
würde."  
Er sah Sai erwartungsvoll an, aber als der Geist nichts erwiderte,  
ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlug hilflos seinen Kopf gegen  
das Kissen.  
  
"Ach, ich weiß auch nicht... vielleicht bilde ich mir alles auch nur  
ein. Ich komme mir so blöd vor! Er kann doch gar nicht das Gleiche für  
mich empfinden, wieso sollte er? Und jetzt kommt er hierher, und wir  
werden Go spielen, und ich werde mich ganz furchtbar blamieren!  
Vielleicht schütte ich ja den Tee auf ihn, oder irgendwas in der Art!"  
  
"Du scheinst ja wirklich richtig verliebt zu sein..." Sai setzte sich  
neben ihm auf das Bett und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Warte es doch  
einfach ab, ich glaube, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken! Wenn er sogar  
extra hierher kommt, um gegen dich zu spielen, zeigt das doch, dass er  
auf irgendeine Weise an dir interessiert ist, ansonsten hättet ihr  
euch ja auch im Go-Club treffen können!"  
  
"Ja, du hast recht. Hoffe ich..." murmelte Hikaru, immer noch etwas  
nervös, obwohl das Gespräch mit Sai ihn schon von einer großen Sorge  
befreit hatte. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch übrig, auf Akira zu warten und  
auf dessen Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Er starrte wieder auf das  
Go-Brett. Hoffentlich würde Akira nicht nur Go spielen wollen und dann  
wieder gehen... das würde er nicht überleben!  
  
"Hikaru! Hikaru, da ist ein Freund von dir gekommen!" holte ihn  
plötzlich die laute Stimme seiner Mutter aus seinen Überlegungen.  
  
Akira? Jetzt schon? Hatte er etwa die Türklingel überhört vor lauter  
Nervosität? Mit einem Satz sprang er zu seiner Zimmertür und riß sie  
auf, um zur Haustür zu spurten. Leider kam ihm seine Mutter mit Akira  
schon auf halbem Weg entgegen, und trotz des im letzten Moment  
versuchten Bremsmanövers schaffte Hikaru es, direkt in den anderen  
Jungen zu laufen.  
  
"Oh, tut - tut mir furchtbar leid!" stammelte er blaß und verbeugte  
sich eilig, zog dann, nachdem er mit einem Seitenblick das amüsierte  
Lächeln seiner Mutter gesehen hatte, Akira schnell hinter sich her in  
sein Zimmer. Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel seufzte er auf, das erste  
Hindernis war überwunden. Sie waren alleine in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Alleine mit mir! meldete sich Sai gekränkt vom Bett, von dem aus er  
die beiden Jungen freudig beobachtete.  
  
Hikaru warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Geh... ein Buch über Go lesen!  
Oder mach die Augen zu! Auf jeden Fall, hör auf, uns anzustarren!  
  
Sai kicherte. Was bekomme ich dafür? Wenn ich gegen Akiras Vater  
spielen darf, können wir darüber reden...  
  
"Ein schönes Zimmer..." unterbrach Akiras sanfte Stimme Hikarus Streit  
mit dem Geist.  
  
"Oh, ähm... danke!" murmelte Hikaru und wurde rot. Was sollte Akira  
bloß von ihm denken, wenn er ihn minutenlang böse das Bett anstarren  
sah? "Willst du vielleicht Tee? Meine Mutter hat welchen gekocht..."  
  
Akira nickte und setzte sich neben Hikaru auf den Boden, als dieser  
ihm eine Tasse reichte, ohne das Getränk wie befürchtet zu  
verschütten.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, dein Zimmer ist viel schöner!" versuchte Hikaru  
schließlich die Stille zu überbrücken. Akira lächelte und schüttelte  
seinen Kopf. "Oh nein, mir gefällt dein Zimmer wirklich! Meines wirkt  
so... leer, während deins aussieht, als könnte man Tage hier  
verbringen, ohne dass einem langweilig wird." Sein Blick fuhr über die  
Regale, auf denen sich Mangas, Actionfiguren und anderes Spielzeug  
ohne sichtbare Ordnung tummelten.  
  
"Oh, das ist... ich habe früher immer mit Akari und anderen Kindern  
hier gespielt. Mittlerweile habe ich aber nicht mehr viel Zeit dafür,  
neben Go," erklärte Hikaru verlegen.  
  
"Warum ist es dir so wichtig?" fragte Akira leise und rückte näher an  
ihn heran. "Das Go-Spiel, meine ich... du hast so viele Freunde,  
hattest bestimmt immer viel Spaß. Warum ist es dir auf einmal so  
wichtig, mich zu schlagen?"  
  
"Am Anfang wollte ich es nur einmal ausprobieren. Ich dachte, es wäre  
ein langweiliges Spiel, etwas für Rentner... aber dann habe ich dich  
gesehen. Und du warst so konzentriert, so ernst. So, als ob sich die  
ganze Welt auf dieses Brett konzentrieren würde, als ob jeder einzelne  
Zug die wichtigste Entscheidung in deinem Leben darstellen würde. Und  
das hat mich neugierig gemacht, und neidisch. Ich wollte wissen, was  
es ist, das so wichtig sein kann... ich wollte auch einmal so etwas  
Bedeutendes fühlen."  
  
"Ich? Du warst neidisch auf mich? Aber du hast mich besiegt damals!"  
sagte Akira verwundert. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien, als er  
schüchtern hinzufügte, "Ich war damals so wütend wie noch nie zuvor in  
meinem Leben. Nicht weil du mich besiegt hattest, sondern weil du so  
sorglos warst. Ich habe dich später immer darum beneidet, dass du nie  
aufgegeben hast. Du hast immer gelacht, warst immer fröhlich, als  
würde ununterbrochen etwas in dir leuchten. Wie eine kleine Sonne.  
Selbst als ich die Prüfung zum Pro bestand, habe ich an dich gedacht,  
daran, was du in dem Moment wohl machen würdest, ob du immer noch mit  
den Insei studierst, ob du immer noch so leuchtest..."  
  
Akira brach ab und sah zu Boden. Eine leichte, verräterische Röte  
überzog sein Gesicht, doch Hikaru war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt,  
den Boden seiner Teetasse zu betrachten, als dass ihm das aufgefallen  
wäre.  
"Weißt du," flüsterte er schließlich leise, "als du damals erkanntest,  
dass ich ein ebenbürtiger Gegner für dich bin, als du begonnen hat zu  
spielen, wirklich zu spielen, da hast du auch geleuchtet. So sehr,  
dass ich dich immer noch an dem Tisch sitzen sehen kann, wenn ich die  
Augen schließe. Voller Entschlossenheit, voller Hingabe... es hat in  
deinen Augen gebrannt."  
  
Er biß sich auf die Lippen, wußte nicht, ob er schon zuviel gesagt  
hatte oder viel zu wenig. Immer noch klammerte die Nervosität sich an  
seine Magenwände, versuchte ihm zu zeigen, welch katastrophale Folgen  
seine Worte haben könnten, aber als er seinen Blick wieder hob und  
Akiras helle Augen so dicht vor sich sah, entschied er sich, das  
Wagnis einzugehen.  
  
"Und in dem Moment dachte ich, dass du das Schönste bist, was ich je  
gesehen habe..." Seine Stimme klang heiser in seinen Ohren, als wäre  
nicht er es, der das gesagt hatte. Aber er war es gewesen, hatte es  
schließlich tatsächlich gewagt, und nun starrte Akira ihn an, erstaunt  
zuerst, und dann begannen seine Augen wieder zu leuchten, stärker als  
jemals zuvor. Er sagte kein Wort, beugte sich einfach vor, und Hikaru  
hielt den Atem an. Tatsächlich war das erste, das er spürte, Akiras  
rabenschwarzes Haar, das seine Wange streifte. So seidigweich, so  
fein... schöner als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Akiras Nase stieß  
leicht an seine, sein Atem, warm und schnell, strich über seine  
Haut... und erst dann spürte er seine Lippen. Weich, furchtbar weich,  
unwiderstehlich und gleichzeitig so unsicher legten sie sich auf  
seinen Mund und gaben ihm für einen Moment das Gefühl, das Leuchten  
schmecken zu können, spüren zu können, wie es in ihn floß, sie  
verband.  
  
Dann wich Akira zurück. Sein Gesicht war immer noch gerötet und Hikaru  
vermeinte, seinen Herzschlag hören zu können, doch ansonsten schien er  
völlig unverändert... bis auf die sonnengleiche Wärme, die aus seinen  
Augen schien, als er einladend und glücklich auf das Go-Brett deutete.  
  
Hikaru folgte ihm, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sie im Moment  
genauso gut Shougi spielen könnten, ohne dass er überhaupt einen  
Unterschied bemerken würde.  
  
Er hat mich geküßt. Er hat mich geküßt. Er hat mich geküßt... sang  
es beständig in seinem Kopf, und am liebsten hätte er laut  
mitgesungen, egal, was seine Mutter denken mochte.  
  
Und wie er dich mag... flüsterte Sai triumphierend in sein Ohr,  
bevor er sich ebenfalls neben dem Go-ban niederließ und es mit der  
gleichen Aufmerksamkeit betrachtete, die Hikaru noch immer Akiras  
Lächeln schenkte.  
  
  
~Ende~ 


End file.
